Goodnight and Goodbye
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When a Remus wants to jump there is only one person that can save him and convince him to stay alive. But all he has to say is Goodnight and Goodbye. Rated T for suicidal thoughts and abuse *Only mentioned never actually shown!* **May be a trigger for some! Read at your own will!*


**AN: My entry for Round 7 of the Quidditch comp. **

**I had to sink Remus/Sirius with Narcissa Black. My prompts were 1 "But not all dark places need light, I have to remember that." - Jeanette Winterson, Oranges are Not the Only Fruit, 2. Red Nails, and 3. "There's nothing good about goodnight when it means goodbye." - Jeff Thomas**

**So I hope that you guys enjoy and please review! **

I was done. Done with him, done with trying to love him, done with trying to be happy. I was just done with life. Him bringing me to this stupid ball gala thing after everything that he had put me through and then just deciding to ditch me so that he could go shag some woman was the last straw.

I moved away from the main room and walked out onto the terrace. Out here I could feel the breeze cool against my face. The smell of salt filled my nostrils as I looked out over the sea. The moon was nearly full and reflected beautifully off the waves of the water.

I could already fell the effects of the coming full moon racing through my veins. It was amazing the power a simple moon could give me. I could always leave him when the time of the moon came closer but for some reason I always stayed. It was almost like he had a power over me that I couldn't control.

I stared at the water again. That's When I realized that I could everything right here right now. I could end the pitiful excuse that I called my life. I could end the control he had over me. All it would take was a jump.

I climbed over the railing of the terrace and looked at the drop. It had to be at least 50 feet into the water below. I straightened my arms so that I was leaning over the water.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" a voice asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her half black half blonde hair would have fallen down to her waist if it had not been tied up into an intricate knot on the back of her head. Her steel grey eyes were rimmed in dark makeup that made her skin look pale in the moonlight.

"I'm positive," I replied looking back in front of me.

"You know that drop will probably kill you," the woman told me looking over the railing.

"That's the point," I said taking a deep breath. "But what would you know about wanting to die? I suppose everything is perfect in your little socialite world."

I could tell that the woman moved closer by the click of her heels and the sound of her dress moving. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked at her hand on me. Her nails were painted bright red and stood out against the dark fabric of my suit. "Why would you think that?"

"You don't know what I've been through. You don't know the struggles that I've faced. You've never been beaten by someone you love. You don't have to transform into something so unlike you every month that all you want is to kill yourself!"

"No," she said. "I haven't had any of those things happen to me, but I can tell that you're stronger than that."

I looked at her with wide eyes and drew myself back to the railing so that my back was pressed against it. "How do you know?" I asked, hating the fact that my voice shook.

"Because I know who you are and who you're with," she replied giving my arm a squeeze. "And I can tell you that you deserve so much better. Now please come back over the railing."

I nodded and slowly climbed back over. I wasn't sure of why I was listening to this woman. Maybe it was because in the few short minutes I knew her she had been kinder to me than he had in the entire time I had known him.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the woman.

"Narcissa Black," she said holding her hand out.

I took it and shook it once. Her red nails once again caught my attention. I flipped her hand over and looked at her nails. "Red is the color of desire and passion you know," I told her. I noticed that her hands were soft and warm, unlike his hands which were rough and cold, like the rest of him.

She smiled the most amazing smile at me and said, "I know. And I know you Remus Lupin."

I looked at her amazed that she knew me. But then again she was related to him in some way and news gets around fast in the Black family.

"Sirius is a good man," Narcissa said pulling her hand from mine.

I whipped around so that my back was to her. "He sent you didn't he? He sent you to keep his 'pet' alive?"

Narcissa didn't respond but from her silence I knew that I was right.

"Well I'm not going to kill myself tonight so I guess that your job is done. Now leave me alone." I walked back to the railing and clutched it until my knuckles turned white.

"Remus you have to listen to me," Narcissa begged. "Sirius has a temper and needs someone to keep it under control. You do just that."

I turned to face her and said, "Like hell I do! If anything I make it worse!" I grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and showed the finger shaped bruises that went along the length of my arm. "Two days ago. He trapped me against the wall. Yesterday he shoved me against the counter and my entire hip is covered in bruises. I have scars from the things he's done to me!"

Narcissa slowly walked over to me and ran her fingers over the bruises. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I could see the tears start to gather in her eyes and I pulled my sleeve down. Her eyes met my amber ones and she whispered, "I had no idea that he had gotten worst."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was always so kind. So nice," she said looking away from me but her hand stayed on my skin.

"I guess that I bring out the dark in him," I said grimly looking at the sea once again.

Narcissa stood next to me and said, "I highly doubt that. You just need to find someone who can be your light."

"But not all dark places need light, I have to remember that," I told her. "And I'm getting rid of mine right now. Goodnight Narcissa."

I walked away from her. Just before I opened the door I heard her say, "There's nothing good about goodnight when it means goodbye."

I looked over my shoulder at her and said, "In this case it does. Goodnight and goodbye."

**AN: I hope that you like it! And please remember to review! Also good luck to all other quiddtich players! **


End file.
